


under the electric stars

by myu_gao



Category: MewGulf - Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Among Us, Among Us gameplay, Boyfriend Tag, CEO!Mew, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, youtuber!gulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myu_gao/pseuds/myu_gao
Summary: Snippets in the life of youtuber-slash-model!Gulf and ceo!Mewlatest update: there is an imposter among us (mewgulf playing among us)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 26
Kudos: 285





	1. a party and some insecurities pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is so basic i'm so sorry  
> \- hope you enjoy anyways  
> \- stream season of you & missing baby!!

Gulf rarely feels insecure. He’s pretty confident about who he is, how he feels, and just the way he lives life. If he even feels a hint of insecurity - well, a quick analysis of the issue and a good night's sleep usually does the trick. Gulf's more than used to it. It's one of those things that comes with being a Youtuber: relentless scrutiny, and a few hate comments amongst the lovely ones that flood his videos. He deals with it quick enough to not feel insecure. Usually.

But when Gulf does feel insecure, he gets it bad, real bad. It's bad because somewhere in his wretched mind, he believes it to be a fact.

Because right now, in his immaculately pressed suit, glossy dress shoes and the perspiring flute of champagne in his hand, Gulf is feeling more than ever, that he doesn’t belong. His suit is perfectly fitted to his body in a way that feels suffocating, and the way the heels of his dress shoes clink against the ballroom floor is intimidating. He takes another minuscule sip of his champagne. It’s lukewarm.

Gulf pats his pocket - he’s got his phone there, but he can’t even distract himself by doing a random vlog. He thinks his viewers would probably find this party at least a nice variation from his usual vlog routine, but then again, it's not really the place or time for that. Not even thinking about Youtube video ideas are working as a distraction today.

Because his thoughts keep returning to how he doesn't belong to this place, not really. At this fancy party, Gulf is just Mew's plus-one. And he's fine with that. He doesn't even remember what this party is for, honestly - maybe one of Mew's business acquaintances had started a new company. Or maybe a merger? Perhaps Gulf is a bad boyfriend for not knowing, but all this business stuff has never really been his thing. But again, it's one of those things Mew had worked hard and found success in.

Now Gulf doesn't think he's a shitty person or a particularly unsuccessful person, by any means. It's just that p'Mew is a really, really amazing person, a fact he's reminded of everytime he goes with Mew to one of his fancy business events. He'd heard from some other young heirs about how smart Mew is, how he'd graduated from the Kasetsart University with top honours, gotten bored, then transferred over to Chulalongkorn University. Flourished there, too, no problem.

A group of ladies in fancy dresses had pulled him over just a few minutes ago to gush over how absolutely sexy Mew is with his top few buttons undone. Gulf's eyes dart over to Mew, like they've been doing all night. Mew had been by his side for the most of it, but he'd gone off for a bit to make niceties. Which is somehow even worst because now he can appreciate his boyfriend in his entirety. The way Mew's burgundy suit fits over the broad width of his shoulders is impeccable, and the 

Gulf can see the ladies waiting for his response with wide, mascara-rimmed eyes - right, the undone buttons. The muscly chest. Of course it’s sexy.  _ I know, I see him in bed _ , Gulf wants to say. He flicks a nervous tongue over his plush lips and returns their curious, teasing gazes with a tight smile.

Despite today's abnormal, rising insecurities, Gulf likes hearing these compliments about Mew. It's great because he loves Mew and loves how absurdly intelligent Mew is, how good-looking he is, how kind he is to everyone in his life. It's the reason why he'd been attracted to Mew, after all. 

And Gulf knows he's not half bad himself - he's still enrolled in KMUTT, and though he's not about to get an engineering degree, he's slated to receive his degree with honours this fall. He's self-motivated, as his Youtube channel and modeling career prove, but it's hard to compare to single-handedly bringing your father's company to brand new heights. He's filial as well, loves his family more than life itself, but he's not taking over his parents' company the way Mew has. And he's good-looking, but Mew is good-looking too.

_ Aow. _ What does Gulf even bring to this relationship? Gods, he hates thinking about these things, but the many nights of sleep have failed to absolve them. Hence the overwhelming inner turmoil in a grand hallway under high ceilings and bright chandeliers. In this fancy, ostentatious setting to which he doesn't belong, and under the unbelievably and unusually rare weight of his own thoughts, Gulf is dragged down and down until it feels like he's drowning.

Does Mew realise? He's over in another corner chatting up a CEO and his wife with his usual, disarming smile, a creature pf this habitat. But does he realize what's going on at the other end of the room? That Gulf is standing there on dry ground, but in his mind, his spirit, his soul, he is drowning in his love for Mew. Drowning on dry land.

The worst part is that Gulf knows that if he called out to Mew, the other man would immediately be by his side, with a protective arm and just the right words. But this is Gulf's mind and Gulf's sea of insecurities, and he can't seem to wade out or call out for help for the life of him.

So, of course, he does what he'd been trying to do every time he closed his eyes for the past week. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, turns on his heel and walks away.

* * *

Gulf doesn't expect to be popular. Well, in some sense, he'd always been that kid at school - the star of the football team, the quiet yet confident class clown, the one everyone knew. But he'd graduated high school, and in the grand scheme of things, he was but a regular guy who enjoyed sleeping, football, and dreaming about football (in that order).

To be more accurate, Gulf had started his Youtube career without the intention of making it a career at all. He'd uploaded one of his projects from media class - just for the sake of the class. Gulf vaguely remembers it being some kind of vlog. It'd gained quite a few views, though virality was still quite far away.

Gulf hadn't done much about it, just figured that if some people were actually watching his videos, he might as well do something about it. The few soccer commentaries he'd uploaded afterwards performed relatively well, but it hadn't been anything special.

His sudden spurt of popularity had come when he'd featured in the background of one of Mild's vlogs. Gulf didn't have very many Youtube friends, but Mild had reached out to him even when he had under a hundred thousand subscribers. His cheery nature had been infectious even from their first meeting, and they'd been fast friends ever since. In the viral video, they'd just been mucking around and having a good time, and the viewers had loved it. #catboygulfie, along with a video of Gulf meow-ing with edited cat ears, had trended on Twitter that day.

That was the start of it. Gulf had migrated from just soccer commentary to vlogs, and even the occasional prank video. His subscriber count had hit the millions then, and Youtube had become his career.

The modelling had always been a thing, but as his channel grew, Gulf had gone from commercial shoots for clothing stores to magazine covers and bigger endorsements. It was bizarre at first - the shutter sounds of the camera and the feeling of clothes that weren't his, but he'd gotten used to it within the month.

And gods, that's why he should be used to the unfamiliarity of the fancy parties and all these other extravagant events Mew brings him to. Sure, they've only been dating for a short few months, but they've been to several events already and he's still struggling to see whatever meaning this event has despite being literally able to see over all the heads in the room. 

Gulf knows what it feels like to be an outsider, but for some reason, it never really gets easier.

* * *

The stars shine bright in the sky, and Gulf's phone is blowing up with notifications. He turns it on for a brief second - sees the Instagram notifications, a couple of missed calls from p’Best, his manager, and an amalgam of missed calls and texts from Mew. Gulf almost presses on it, but turns off his phone with a shake of his head. Slips in his pocket - he can't look at it. It won't do for Mew to see him in this state when he's spent the majority of the night thinking about how unworthy he is of him.

He wants to run to Mew but he doesn't want Mew to peer into his eyes, see all the insecurities hidden there (as Mew always does), and instead of tug him closer, finally push him away. So he'll keep running even if all of his instincts are screaming at him to return to that damn party, to return to Mew's arms.

_ Gods, Gulf is so weak for the man. _

"P'Mew." He whispers softly. It alleviates some of the tension in his shoulders.

Gulf digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to ease some of the tension from them. The lights in the hall had taken their toll on his eyes, and he sees stars behind his eyelids. He sighs and attempts to run his hand through his hair, but is met with a copious amount of hair gel. Goddamn fancy events. Gulf doesn't hate this place but tonight it feels more suffocating than usual. He has to get out.

He's not thinking as he hastily removes his stifling suit jacket, casually dropping it to the floor. It's Gucci, and probably worth more than Gulf has earned this month. It's unbearable. He musses his hair, tousling the strands until the product has been displaced. 

Gulf jumps the veranda and thanks the heavens that not one of the guards stops him as he stalks out beyond the tall, gilded fence.

* * *

Gulf very predictably finds himself at the football field. An overwhelming sense of relief rushes through him when he glimpses the matted green grass, and he plops himself unceremoniously in the middle of the field. He can feel the wet grass through his dress pants and he doesn't have a football or even a thought as to what he'd been intending when he came here, but he feels much, much better.

Gulf takes a deep breath, and it feels like the first one he's taken tonight. Left alone with his thoughts, Gulf has no choice but to confront them. It's not like he hadn't known the differences between him and Mew when he'd first gotten into this relationship. No, he'd definitely been aware, and he hadn't cared.

_ What changed? _ He wonders to himself. Runs through the progression of their relationship. Mew approaching him. Him shying away. Mew being introduced to him again, and this time being given a chance. Starting to date. Moving in together. And now, the honeymoon stage of their relationship that should be stabilizing but feels more than a bit tumultuous. Mew hasn't done anything. It's all Gulf. All him. But he can't figure out exactly what.

He's always found it kind of ironic that the people everyone understands the least are themselves.

It's a train of thought that leads nowhere. Gulf falls onto his back and stares into the night stars, as if their glow will provide him the answers for questions he's not sure about. Tonight, they're dimmer than usual. It feels foreboding.

"Gulf!" He hears his name being shouted in the distance.  _ How did you find me? _ He wants to ask. In his tired mind, he can barely even register whose voice it is.

"Mm." He mumbles in some kind of reply. He senses whoever it is come to a stop right next to him, shoes crunching in the grass. Gulf sighs. "I'm tired."

"I'm going to sleep."


	2. a party and some insecurities pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- all light-hearted after this chapter!  
> \- marked complete but i'll still be updating with more chapters  
> \- probably a boyfriend tag, date vlog...who knows? stay tuned!  
> \- also sorry if any of this is just not great - i'm very sleep deprived lol  
> \- hmu on twitter for a chill time ;)

Mew thinks Gulf has never really known the true extent of his own attractiveness. Mew is attractive even objectively - sharp jaw, chiseled features, and deep eyes. Yet Gulf blows him away with his features, somehow soft yet sharp, cool yet kind.

That's how he discovers Gulf's channel - he'd been drawn to the thumbnail of a bambi-eyed man giving finger hearts with Chelsea symbols all around him. Mew has never been particularly interested in football, but the young man he stumbles upon one bored day, ranting about how good Chelsea is? Mew doesn't particularly care about Chelsea but he'd let this man talk to him about it any day of the week.

From there Mew just kept going. He watched all of Gulf's videos, whether they were soccer commentaries, or the prank videos, or even the very amusing vlogs. He finds that Gulf is friends with Mild, and the rest of their story? That's for another time.

Now Gulf is his boyfriend, and Mew can safely say that the quiet charisma he has onscreen is doubly overwhelming in real life. He slips into Mew's life like he's always meant to be there, like Mew had been waiting for him.

(It feels like fate.)

Gulf makes every part of Mew's life feel complete, and he's so thankful for it.

Especially in their current situation, a party for a merger, though Mew forgets which companies are involved. He'll check it quickly as soon as he catches a bathroom break. It'd normally be a lot more boring, but Gulf is with him today.

At these boring parties, Gulf is a refreshing plus-one. Mew never tells him this, but he'd brought Gulf to one of them, and he hasn't been able to really go to an event like this without him. Gulf's almost like a beacon of light amongst the sea of glitter and colours at these parties.

Mew knows everyone here has ulterior motives, no matter who they are and what they do. They tell each other how amazing they are, help each other preen their feathers, but it's always just a facade, a means to some end. 

And Mew's had a lot of time with this crowd, enough time to figure out who's genuine and who's not. He knows what they do now that Gulf's in the picture - they sing Mew's praises to him because they know Gulf's the biggest influence in his life. 

They sing Mew's praises to Gulf in hopes that Mew will look favourably upon them. Jokes on them. Because it's true that Gulf's is the biggest influence in Mew's life, but it doesn't work like that. Mew has businessmen and women alike singing his praises and declaring how good of a person he is, but Mew doesn't ever really feel like a good person until he has Gulf's arms around him.

If Gulf looks him in the eye and tells him firmly:  _ Mew, you're a good person _ , Mew will believe him. Heck, if Gulf said that the sky was green and the grass was blue, Mew would believe him. 

Besides, like he tells Gulf, plenty of people gush about Gulf in front of Mew. And Mew loves it, loves that even this upper class society with all of its pretences and backstabbing, can't pretend not to love Gulf. He relays all these praises to Gulf: that it's refreshing how honest yet kind he is, that he's shy yet mischievous in a way that carries the banter and naturally makes people want to talk to him, that he's just so unbelievably  _ cute _ . Mew teases him about it a little just because he enjoys the way Gulf's ears redden when he does. And because he agrees with every one of those compliments - he's the one dating Gulf, after all. He's the one who loves him the most.

It's so easy to forget that they've only been dating for a few months. Whenever Mew takes a step back and examines their relationship with a keen eye, he understands some of the comments Gulf gets on his Youtube channel, and the ones he gets at dinner parties like these.

_ It hasn't been that long, and you've already moved in together? _

_ um...idk how 2 say this but idk if they'll last lol _

_ Ah, I remember how cute I was with my husband during my honeymoon phase. _

_ OMG!! SO CUTE!! I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY TGT 5EVER _

It's so cliché to think this, but Mew knows in his heart of hearts that what they have is different. He doesn't know quite how to explain it, the fact that Gulf makes him feel things he's never felt before, or that with Gulf, he can just let everything go and trust in him.

He smiles as he takes another sip of champagne.

"What's got you smiling, nong Mew?" Someone asks him.

"Nothing." He straightens up, pats down his suit jacket. "Just remembered a cute kitten I saw the other day."

* * *

Mew has always liked Youtube - it had everything: vlogs hosted by people from all walks of the world, the math tutorials (exceedingly useful for calculus) and the kpop videos (Dahyun!). He'd wanted to open his own Youtube channel at some point, but he'd been tasked with taking over his father's role in the company, and PR was firm that a Youtube channel would not help the company's reputation.

And if there was one thing Mew had always been weak to, it was family requests, so here he was: CEO of his father's company, not a Youtuber (though he's sure he'd be a hella good one). He was a stellar CEO, taking over the reins of the company with a sure hand. Even at his young age of twenty-eight, people had taken him seriously. He'd shown results, and shown a vision that looked at the long-term, something many were wont to do at his age. It was thrilling and it was grueling, and Mew had pretty much given up any prior dreams of being in the entertainment industry.

Still, Mew does have somewhat of a social media following, mostly amassed from the odd acting jobs and the occasional modelling gig he'd participated in whilst he was at university. (The fact that his gorgeous boyfriend is a pretty popular Youtuber also helps too.) Now he was too busy running the company to really pursue those dreams, but one day.

(He'd always thought that, and Gulf had always encouraged him, said he'd help out.

"Whenever you want to start a Youtube channel, get back into modelling, or even be a singer, it doesn't matter. I always have your back, phi."

"Even if it's in ten years?"

Gulf had nodded firmly.

"Yes.")

Mew's partially back into the modeling, anyways. Media had picked up on his and Gulf's relationship, they'd already landed a few modelling gigs together. Between that and his occasional appearance in Gulf's Youtube videos, Mew's satisfied for now.

* * *

"Yes, we've been discussing a merger with Atthaphan Limited..."

Mew drowns out the rest of the conversation, opting for a sip of his champagne and a quick glance over the heads of the crowd. Normally it's quite easy to spot his boyfriend, with the younger man standing a good few centimetres above every crowd he's in, but he can't seem to find Gulf.

Mew forces himself to stay calm. He usually tries to stick by Gulf's side as much as possible during these parties - as understanding as his boyfriend is, he hates to leave him alone with all these business vultures. Mew had just stepped away for a bit to network, but now that he can't find his boyfriend, his feet are aching to escape this conversation.

Mew carefully scans the crowd a few more times, to no avail.

"Sorry, I just need to - " He shoulders his way out of the conversation with an unfinished excuse.

"Looking for something, Mew?" He hears a familiar voice and turns around.

"Off," he says, relieved. "Just looking for Gulf. Have you seen him?" Off looks concerned.

"Not since I last saw you with him." 

Mew pulls out his phone and dials Gulf. When his boyfriend doesn't pick up, he sends off a few rapid text messages. He taps the back of his phone impatiently as he waits for a message, any message from Gulf. When there's no response, he texts Gulf's manager, Bester. This time, he gets a reply, but even Gulf's manager has no idea where he is.

The anxiety's beginning to creep in.

_ Gods, where could Gulf be?  _ Home? He almost sprints straight home as he has the thought, but forces himself to back up and think about it rationally. He asks the valet, who confirms his car is still there. So Gulf can't be too far away - his boyfriend likes to travel light, and today he hadn't even brought his wallet out.

Is there anywhere close to this venue that Gulf would know about and feel comfortable enough to go to? Knowing his boyfriend, he can easily narrow it down to a few places. The library that Gulf likes to nap in whilst Mew gets work done. That's not possible, because it isn't open at this time. The park? Possible, but it doesn't seem quite right.

Then it hits him so suddenly he isn't sure how exactly he missed it. The soccer field. Of course. There's no other answer.

Mew's feet are moving before his brain is, and he just manages to turn around at the last minute and get the valet to retrieve his car. 

He can hear his heart pounding wildly inside his chest as he goes through the movements: get into the car, drive, drive, drive for what seems like forever, reach the football field, realise, with some degree of comfort, that there is a dark blob lying in the middle of the field that looks like his boyfriend, then walk up to it and realise that yes. It is Gulf. Lying in the middle of a football field.

Mew chuckles. He'll never truly get how his boyfriend's brain works. Then he frowns. Gulf's brows are furrowed, and his dress shirt is damp, his blazer gone.

"Gulf. Gulf!" He tries to shake his boyfriend awake. He does stir when Mew tugs at his ear, but only to let out a vague noise of assent and try to roll on his side. Mew stops him before he can do it, scooping his boyfriend up into his arms.

"Gulf?" Mew whispers again. Gulf's eyelashes flutter.

"I'm going to sleep." He mumbles, curling into Mew's chest. His solid presence in Mew's arms has never felt like so much of a blessing.

"Okay, baby." Mew presses a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Sleep well."

* * *

It's eleven am, and the last thing Gulf remembers is passing out in the middle of a soccer field. He shoots up from the bed, almost knocking over Mew, who's curled up around him.

"Alai wa?" Mew mumbles, voice heavy with sleep.

"How did I get here?" Gulf mumbles, almost to himself. Mew's CEO tendencies force his brain to snap awake at the sign of an issue.

"I somehow managed to find you and brought you home." Mew explains. He tugs Gulf closer and lets them fall back into the bed. He's not letting go.

"Why did you leave?" Mew muffles his face into Gulf's shoulder. He feels it stiffen, and he presses his lips against it insistently as if to take away some of the tension.

"It's stupid."

"It's stupid only if you don't talk about it and we let this become a bigger issue than it already is." Mew says. "Do you know how worried I was?"

Gulf looks into his boyfriend's eyes, then down at his decidedly darker eyebags. Feels a little twinge of guilt. Yes, he can believe it.

"I'm stupid. And no - " Gulf continues before Mew can stop him, "I'm not invalidating my own thoughts, it's just that. I don't know why I was even thinking that way, phi. I really don't."

Gulf takes a moment, looks down at his hands. Mew reaches out an intertwines their fingers.  _ I'm listening, take your time. _

"It was a lot. 

"You're always the cutest in my eyes. You know that, right?" Gulf's smile turns fond before it takes a cheeky turn.

"Do I know, na phi?" Mew pretends to pout, trying to tackle Gulf into a tight hug with all four of his limbs.

"Of course you do. I always call you cute, don't I?" 

"I'm the cutest, but I'm only cute for p'Mew." Gulf doesn't say sweet things to Mew very often. When he does, it's either unintentional or very, very intentional. This is the latter case. For p'Mew, Gulf had said.  _ For me. _

Gods, his boyfriend is so cute.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Mew groans, pressing a fond kiss to Gulf's forehead. 

("Also..." Gulf looks up expectantly at his boyfriend. The head pats have temporarily stopped and he's curious to know what's so important that it could take precedence over head pats. "Why the hell were you sleeping on a football field of all places?"

Gulf bites his lip in anxiousness.

"I don't know. Football fields just feel safe to me. I felt comfortable. Even though it was cold. And the grass was wet." Mew chuckles, a soft sound that gradually fades.

"Next time, come to me." The expression on Mew's face is serious, but Gulf can hear the undertone of pleading in his voice. He clutches the hand Mew had been running through his hair.

"I promise.")


	3. boyfriend tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- gulf bb i have an entire youtube concept for you  
> \- pls take inspo  
> \- particularly the boyfriend tag, soccer commentary, and much more  
> \- once again i am manifesting and this time it is: youtuber gulf with cameos from his bf mew  
> \- next update will be mewgulf playing among us bc i've been OBSESSED (s-someone...play among us w me...pls)

"You have to kick properly, p'Mew! Like you're kicking a football!"

Mew frowns, raising a brow. He pulls at his suit pants and gives Gulf a very pointed look.

"These pants are Gucci." Gulf raises a brow, as if to say  _ so what? _

"Are you really going to put on another set of clothes? Just so I can rip them off you later? Makes no sense, phi." Mew colours. Gulf smiles. They're solidly out of the honeymoon phase (and if anything, Mew's horny levels are at an all-time high), but Mew still blushes so much. So does Gulf.

"Alright, alright. So, how are we doing this?"

"Just one, two, three, then when I say 'score' we kick, and when I say 'Gulf' we cheer!" Gulf gives a short demonstration, quickly kicking then cutely raising both his fists. In place of a worded response, Mew just reaches over and hugs Gulf tightly, squeezing him a little.

"Aow! What did I do." Gulf mutters, ears red.

"You're just so cute," Mew hums happily, chin on Gulf's shoulder, "I'm so happy."

"Okay, okay." The red on Gulf's ears is slowly spreading to his neck and cheeks, "Let's start before you get too tired." Mew readies his stance and Gulf checks for the red light that signals the video camera's working before getting into position.

Mew reads Gulf’s lips.  _ One, two, three. _

“Score, Gulf!” Gulf gives a very enthusiastic kick. Mew does his best in his suit pants (he doesn’t - as he said, these pants are  _ Gucci _ ), and consoles his pouting boyfriend with a hug.

"That was a bad kick, phi." Gulf complains, but he allows Mew to wrestle him down to the floor, snuggling up in front of the camera. Gulf double-checks the camera's recording before he begins with a tiny wave.

"Hi guys! Today I'm here with my boyfriend!" He gestures towards Mew, who watches enough Youtube videos to know that's his cue.

"Hello to all phi phi balls! I'm Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, but I prefer to be known as this one's boyfriend." Mew pokes Gulf's cheek and delights in the way the shells of his ears immediately turn red.

"Okay, okay, enough PDA," Gulf says, pretending to push Mew away even as the edge of his lips curl up into a smile, "today we're filming a super highly-requested video. The boyfriend - what was it? The boyfriend tag?"

"Yep." Mew confirms with a proud nod, and Gulf laughs lightly.

"Phi actually watches more Youtube than me, so he knows more about these things than I do. Which is nice."

"You didn't even know the boyfriend tag existed before this, tua-aeng." Gulf shushes Mew, quickly lifting a finger up to the other man's lips. Mew just kisses it, and looks very proud of himself. Gulf blushes.

"Okay. The first question is: how did we meet? I think no one's going to be surprised by this. We met through p'Mild." Mew quickly jumps in to correct him.

“Actually, if we’re talking about first meetings, I met Gulf a month or so before that on Youtube. I clicked on one of his videos and couldn’t stop watching. He was really cute, so I asked Mild to introduce me to him.” Gulf looks affronted.

“ _ Alai wa?  _ P'Mild didn’t tell me that!” Mew mouths something that looks like  _ sorry Mild _ towards the camera as Gulf pouts.

“Anyways. Second question! How long have we been together? Since December.”

“Yeah, it’s been half a year.” Mew says easily.

“Well, if we're counting, it’s only been five months and - “ Gulf scrunches his face in thought, “three days.” Now it's Mew's turn to look surprised. Gulf bops his nose.

"I think you're just too excited for our six-months anniversary, phi."

"Can you blame me? I'm so excited - I'm gonna romance you like you've never been romanced before."

"Aow!" Gulf says delightedly. His cheeks scrunch up with the force of his smile.  _ Bread cheeks. _ Mew kisses them. They're very soft. He places his next kiss on Gulf’s lips. Those are also very soft.

The video cuts to the next shot. They're sitting back in position side by side, though Mew's hair is a little more messy than it was before, and Gulf's lips are a little puffier. They’re not known for their subtlety.

"Next...our third question is...we're going out to eat, where are we going? I already know this, phi. Japanese restaurant."

"Or a Thai restaurant. So you can have your weekly pad kaprao." Mew nods. Turns slightly to address the camera. "Everyone...can you believe he used to eat pad kaprao everyday? I saw a lot of people were surprised that he only eats pad kaprao once a week now, but I'm not kidding - when we first started dating, we used to go Thai restaurants for most of our dates."

"Pad kaprao is good!" Gulf complains.

"It's like that idiom, tua-aeng. Too much of a good thing." Gulf frowns.

"Too much of a good thing is an even better thing, isn't it? I don't get it."

"Still. Pad kaprao once a week."

"Okay, phi. Oh! And there's that Chinese place we go to nowadays."

"Yeah," Mew agrees, "I really like their mapo tofu. That's the only thing I get from there. Plus the xiao long bao. And - aow, why are you laughing?" At some point in the middle of Mew's food talk, Gulf starts chuckling. Just a little, under his breath - anyone less observant than Mew wouldn't have noticed it. Gulf snickers, and Mew pokes him, pout on his lips.

"What is it? Tell phi, naa?"

"That time we went to China because phi had a business meeting - do you remember it?" Mew nods. He can confidently say he remembers every trip he's been on with Gulf. Hopes to go on many more adventures with him.

"Phi was really excited to try the mapo tofu, " Gulf continues, this time talking to the camera, "but it was so spicy phi couldn't take it! And then we ended up at the convenience store. Phi drank an entire carton of milk. Almost a litre." Mew groans at the memory.

"It was so spicy. The mapo tofu I've tried didn't prepare me for it at  _ all _ ." Mew slumps into himself. Gulf pats his back in consolation.

"O-e o-e. We'll go eat non-spicy mapo tofu tomorrow." Mew still looks pouty but he straightens himself up.

"Promise?"

"Of course, phi."

(INTERMISSION:

Mew casually unbuttons the top of his shirt as he waits for Gulf to bring some snacks from the kitchen. They've been filming for about an hour (mostly because Mew can't keep his hands to himself) and he'd been getting a little restless.

Gulf returns with a cup of iced green tea for Mew and some plain water for him. There's a small bag of apple chips in his other hand - he knows Mew's been trying to eat healthy and had bought an entire stash of nutritious snacks to keep at his apartment. Mew's heart warms.

"P'Mew!" Gulf exclaims indignantly when he sees Mew, putting down the snacks and turning to the older man with crossed arms and a hint of a pout.

"What?" Mew says innocently. He knows full well what he's doing. But - what can he say? He wants the world to find out exactly three things about him from this boyfriend tag video: firstly, that he's Gulf's boyfriend. Secondly, he's sexy as hell. And thirdly, he's  _ Gulf's _ sexy as hell boyfriend.

"Your buttons." Gulf lets Mew pull him into a kneeling position, then to his chest. He's still pouting, except it's more pronounced. It's adorable.

"It's hot." He says, and Gulf lets him be. Mew does have really good pecs. Gulf supposes he can let the world appreciate them just for a bit.)

"Okay, let's continue! This is our - "

"Fourth."

"Fourth question! What's my weirdest habit?"

"Gulf likes touching his feet." Mew immediately says, looking for all the world like a student who's just tattled. Gulf is unfazed, nodding along.

"It's why I like wearing slippers." He explains. His brows furrow up in thought as he tries to think of something for Mew.

"I don't have anything bad to say about p'Mew, though." Gulf says.

"The question isn't asking for bad, just weird. But thank you, baby."

"Hm. Designer toys? P'Mew has a whole museum of them in his house. That's not weird, though..." Gulf trails off in thought. Cut to another shot. Gulf is still in thought, and Mew is playing with the strings of his boyfriend's hoodie and nuzzling his head into the mop of wavy hair.

"Phi dances Twice in the shower sometimes?" Gulf finally says. Behind Gulf, Mew starts dancing the Fancy choreography. Gulf attempts to mimic him, unsuccessfully. Mew coos, holding Gulf to his chest for the nth time in their filming. Gulf looks satisfied.

"Ooh! We're almost done, phi - look!" Gulf shows Mew the note on his phone. They're on the second-last question. Mew swipes to the camera app, presses selfie mode, and takes a picture of them like that - cuddled up together, Gulf in his American Eagle hoodie with Mew's chin hooked on his shoulder.

"I'm making that my LINE profile picture." Mew says in satisfaction. Gulf shakes his head fondly.

"So - if your lover won a million dollars, what would they do with it?" Gulf frowns. "This doesn't make sense, Mew already has more than a million dollars."

"Pretend I don't." Mew answers simply.

"Then...toys? Plus designer stuff, like hoodies and shirts. P'Mew likes Balenciaga recently." A nod of approval from Mew.

"If it's Gulf...He would hire a chef to cook pad kaprao for him, or buy a plane ticket to go see Chelsea." Gulf's eyes light up at the second one.

"Yes!" There's a glint in Gulf's eyes, like he's already dreaming about it. Mew smiles, but the expression on his face says he's planning something.

"We're finally at the last question! What is your favourite thing about me? I like everything about p'Mew." Gulf answers easily, a confident smile on his face. "I always say p'Mew is like a deity. He's just perfect." Mew pouts.

"Aow, what's wrong?"

"Tua-aeng...you stole my answer." Gulf lets out a noise of exasperation, but his ears are very, very red, redder than they've been throughout the entire video.

"You're so cheesy." Gulf complains.

"Only for you." The camera barely captures their faces getting closer, cutting as they move in for a kiss.

Next shot. Gulf's lips are somehow even puffier. There's a red mark, the edges of it visible above Gulf's collar. Mew's tongue has just finished swiping over his lips. He's mostly hidden behind Gulf, but it looks like he's not wearing his button-up shirt anymore. Gulf coughs awkwardly before he starts his outro.

"Anyways, phi phi balls! I hope you enjoyed this boyfriend tag. Gulf, out! Say bye, p'Mew."

"Bye everyone. See you next time!" A cheeky wink from Mew, a flying kiss from Gulf, and the video ends.


	4. there is an imposter among us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i was watching an among us livestream (as one does) when i thought: mew would make a hella great imposter  
> \- so enjoy this short 'among us' drabble!

They’re one spoon into their dinners for the night - the weekly pad kaprao for Gulf and some tom yum kung for Mew - when Gulf brings it up.

“P’Mew, have you heard of Among Us?” Mew frowns. Looks to the side and tries to rack his brain.  _ Among Us. _ Is it a Youtube thing? Though Mew usually watches a lot of Youtube, he hasn’t had much time recently between managing the company and going on dates with his boyfriend. He isn’t complaining, it’s just facts.

“No. What is it?” Gulf chews rapidly on the minced pork in a rush to reply. Apparently it’s a game that’s been gaining a lot of traction lately. It’s a multiplayer deduction game, Gulf explains, in which everyone playing are little astronauts in space. Most people are crewmates, but a select few are imposters, and it’s the crewmates’ job to get rid of them before they die or the ship fails on them.

“A lot of Youtubers are playing it together. P’Mild and I played a few rounds yesterday?”

“And how is it?” The way Gulf pouts is enough of an answer.

“I’ve played it once or twice but I’m still so bad. P’Mild says I have a liar voice.”

“Do you, tua-aeng?” Mew asks, his tone teasing yet fond. Gulf shakes his head firmly, and his wavy locks move with the action.

“Mai chai, phi. I don’t think I have a liar voice.” Mew knows this is wrong. Gulf definitely has a liar voice - it comes out when he’s eaten too much pad kaprao then he should, when he’s pretending to be cold so that his p’Mew will hug him. 

“P’Mild said you might be good.” Mew tilts his head in curiosity, “Because you’re good at cheating.”

“I don’t cheat!” Mew claims. They both know he’s lying. Gulf sighs in amusement.

“And this is why you’re gonna be a great imposter. Finish your tom yum kung, phi. We’re playing Among Us tonight.”

* * *

They end up in the study. Mew has his own desk, but he insists on rolling his chair over to Gulf’s.  _ I don’t know how to play, baby, you’ll need to guide me _ . They boot up the game, and Mew has a field time with his character design.

“Oh my gods, there are pets? I want a pet.”

“That costs money, teerak.”

“I have money.” Mew pouts. Gulf huffs a fond sigh, and reaches over to tug gently at Mew’s ear, the way Mew does when he’s trying to wake the younger up.

“Just stick with the beanie, phi.”

They start off their first round sitting next to each other, but when Mew runs out of a room just before Gulf’s able to get in range, the younger man quickly catches on. Catches Mew in the act the next time he’s trying to peer over at Gulf’s monitor, meeting purposefully innocent eyes with a raised brow.

“But I want to play with you, baby.” Mew pouts as Gulf pushes him gently into the bedroom.

“Should’ve thought of that before you cheated, phi.” Gulf says, seating him down on the bed and giving him a quick kiss, “there, there. I’ll let you teach me some guitar tomorrow.” Mew makes Gulf promise (pinky promise!) before they continue with their game.

* * *

“Okay, so...cameras?” Mew’s finished his tasks like the good crewmate he is, and decides to go check out what the other players are doing. He thinks he’s shaping out to be quite a good Among Us player. He’s looking at the screen, noting down details in his mind - Boat running from the top, Tong’s character moving across the hallway.

He’s just clicking out and moving down to check out the rest of the room when the character death animation plays, and - “ _ Tua-aeng? _ ”

A little black-coloured astronaut with a cat-ears hat stands over his body. Mew  _ hmph _ s and returns to their study. Gulf looks up innocently when he enters, as if to say -  _ who, me? _

“Babyy, why’d you kill me?” Mew puts his chin on the arm of Gulf’s gaming chair, pouting up at his boyfriend.

“Because I’m imposter.” Gulf answers simply as his character chases someone across the screen. Mew deepens his pout. Peers at Gulf’s livestream.

“Chat says…Gulf, please comfort your boyfriend, Mr. CEO is pouting so much right now.” Sure enough, Mew is watching the game with a big, big pout, arms crossed underneath him on the desk. Gulf ruffles his hair fondly.

“Mr. CEO is being a big baby. Plus he shouldn’t have stood right on the vent.”

“I still can’t believe you killed me.” Mew complains. Whatever.  _ At least I can do this _ , Mew thinks, scooping Gulf up (“Phi! I’m trying to kill p’Mild!”) and moving the younger man to his lap. He embraces his boyfriend in a backhug.

“That’s better.” Mew says, settling chin on Gulf’s hoodie-clad shoulder. He watches Gulf play, hears him defend himself in the meeting. Chuckles to himself. His boyfriend  _ definitely _ has an imposter voice.

“Tua-aeng,” he says once Gulf’s on mute, “I think your liar voice is really obvious. And you should have vented there.”

Gulf elbows him lightly, but Mew refuses to let go.

“Phi should stop complaining about my play style unless he’s going to help.” Well, if he wants the help, Mew definitely has some ideas. He leans forward, reaching over Gulf’s arm to point at the monitor.

“Well, I think if you locked doors here, then vented…” They make a pretty good pair like this, if Mew does say so himself. He does the plotting - telling Gulf which doors to lock, when to reset the seismic stabilizers, when to go in for the kill. Gulf follows his instructions to the tee, and gleefully whoops as his little astronaut stabs Mild’s character to victory.

“Yay!” He cheers, shaking both fists joyfully. Mew holds his wrists and presses a little kiss to his cheek.

“Good job, tua-aeng.”

“We made a great team, phi!” Mew smiles so, so wide.

“We sure do.”

(At some point Mild catches on, and starts complaining that it’s unfair Gulf has such a seasoned cheater like Mew on his side. He starts complaining to his livestream about how Mew always cheats on Monopoly during game night. Next thing he knows, Gulf has vented, stabbed his character, and is disappearing into the vent at the speed of light.

Mild shakes his head, looking back to his livestream with disbelief in his eyes.

“Those two...they’re too strong together, seriously.” And, of course, he was right.)

(Mew does a solo livestream on Gulf’s channel a few days later. He gets imposter seven rounds out of ten, and wins all of them. Gulf is proud.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- if anyone wants to play among us with me PLS hmu  
> \- honestly i just wanna try doing those lil tasks hehe  
> \- i feel like a waanjai among us game would be SO dope  
> \- [if you're interested ;)](https://twitter.com/myu_gao/status/1321349802789990402?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/myu_gao)


End file.
